


A Cat's Path

by Phillipe363



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Having a mix of the Spiderman 2 game and film where we all know at the end Peter Parker told Mary Jane he still loved her with MJ leaving John Jamerson to go be with him. However what if Peter made different choices that led his path back to a certain Black Cat? What about Peter and Harry's crumbling friendship? Find out.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn & Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn & Peter Parker, Otto Octavius & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	A Cat's Path

**Hello guys.**

**Decided to write up a one-shot where I do a bit of canon combing with the Spiderman 2 game, and the film it's based on.**

**Mostly where I jump off the Black Cat storyline since she did show up in the game as an ally to Peter.**

**It was based on a side plot that was cut from the film itself with Felicia Hardy getting pushed back to the planned Spiderman 4. Only the movie never happened where we would have gotten Felicia in live action as the Black Cat.**

**Sam Rami confirmed in an interview is despite the rumors Felicia would have been her actual alter ego, not the Vulturess. Which goes without saying that Hathaway being considered for the role only to later end up playing Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises is ironic.**

**Of course, in The Amazing Spiderman 2 film we had Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy however, she was just a normal human and Harry Osborn's sectary who never had an opportunity to become Black Cat due to sequels getting canceled. Also as revealed from stuff either in cutting room floor or never got filmed Felicia in TAS 2 had a romance with Harry.**

* * *

Rooftop in New York City

In his Spiderman suit with the mask on, Peter looks out at the night sky with the city lit up. Frankly even at his lowest well swinging by buildings as the wind rushes by is something that never stops losing its joy. Especially given how life has been so down lately, or his power fluctuating issues due to massive self-doubt. Managed to stop New York or greater from being destroyed by a sun machine, although is grieved by the loss of his friend in Octavius a couple of weeks ago.

First Mr. Osborn dies after going insane from his experiments, now this, well just it's been some long months. Briefly, thinking about Mary Jane for debating saying that he did love her if they died, only frankly has been quietly thinking about it these past months on is it love, or just a childhood dream unable to be let go?

Given his quiet reflection well is realizing it's no doubt more of the second one. The rather sexy, strong, flirty, and ultimately caring, even though a buried heart, Black Cat has been occupying his thoughts increasingly. Which if on cue a familiar voice ring's out.

"Hello lover, you know when we met the last time, I said we would meet again but didn't expect this soon. Did you change your mind? Though I'm nobody's dishrag" a woman's sultry voice says.

Turning around Spiderman watches as Black Cat in her black bodysuit containing an opening which reveals her rather obvious um… assets, gloves and a domino mask makes her way over. Running a hand down his chest Black Cat smirks then looks curious as Peter simply watches her for a moment without even bothering to pull away.

"Of sorts, my choice on living as Spiderman full time hasn't changed. My mask is to protect others and well myself so villains target this instead of my real face. On my choice when it comes to a partner has changed… you know if you want to be. Although you would be involved with both sides of my life, not just Spiderman" Peter says.

"I thought you were still hung up on that Mary Jane person," Felicia says curiously.

"Realizing I was chasing a dream. Frankly, it's been rather hard to get you out of my head recently, not that I want to" Peter says.

Lightly nodding "I'm glad. And for the rest I can accept both sides of you Spider, even I wear a mask so I can go dress shopping in peace or to just relax. I could tell you were troubled so most of the full-time nightlife stuff was getting your mind off of it instead of brooding" Felicia replies lifting the bottom portion exposing his mouth.

"Thanks," Peter says.

Spiderman and Cat lean in enthusiastically kissing each other on the lips while Felicia wraps her arms around his neck while Peter slowly runs his hands down her body eliciting a moan, before resting them on Cat's hips. After a few moments, they split apart with looking at each other breathlessly.

"Worn out already?" Felicia inquires smirking.

"No just thinking about something" Peter replies cautiously.

Stepping back Spiderman removes his mask to reveal his real face underneath as Felicia looks on.

"Wait Peter Parker the guy who takes the photos of well yourself. Huh got a bit of a bad side yourself Mr. Parker for committing fraud" Felicia says smirking "I like it."

Frowning "The fraud or who I am underneath? Because I'm just some guy doing this to help, I can barely make rent at times and sweep to have the worst luck. Of course, I am saying this to a person who dresses up as a black cat" Peter says uneasily "You said it yourself Spiderman is the more interesting."

Shaking her head Felicia removes her mask before meeting Peter's eyes gazing at him with affection.

"These are just masks; we make the personas. Not the other way around, yes, the stuff we do is cool, but they are not who we are born as. I'd be honored to get to know the real you" Felicia says honestly.

Letting a wide smile "Most people don't really show much interest in my normal self, growing up besides, Harry I was an outcast. Mary Jane, I knew from a distance, while she was always chasing what was popular" Peter says with a shake of his head "Sorry, I know talking about previous girls is not respectful."

"Nah it's fine, I had a past lover myself who was a thief only he became a remorseless murderer, and it didn't end good" Felicia says.

"What's your name?" Peter inquires.

"Felicia Hardy" the white-haired woman replies.

"Nice to meet you, Felicia," Peter says.

"Likewise, Peter" Felicia replies.

"So how would you like to go grab a bite to eat tomorrow? Say for dinner?" Peter inquires.

"That sounds lovely, guessing where something causal?" Felicia asks, "Not on a high-class restaurant like an Osborn could afford?"

"Yeah, something causal, a good classic American burger place ran by a guy named Lee with bushy white hair. I'm not exactly on Harry's good … oh thanks for reminding me. I forget, crap. My luck right now sucks" Peter says with a rambling nervously.

"Forget what? You okay Peter?" Felicia asks worriedly.

"No, I got kidnapped by Doc Ock and brought to Harry who wanted to kill Spiderman due to blaming me for his father's death. Long story short his father went Green Goblin crazy, dang Jamerson's right the name is actually catchy. I said we would talk but completely forget about it" Peter replies.

"Well then you best get going Spider, I'll see you tomorrow or maybe I'll sneak in later. Regardless I'll let you figure out the surprise, go clear the air with your friend so you don't have another problem on your hands" Felicia says.

"I look forward to it, and you're not mad?" Peter asks in confusion.

Shaking her head "No Spidey I'm not upset; I'm an adult. Besides Osborn's your friend, something you said yourself you don't have many of" Felicia inquires.

"Catch you later Cat," Peter says.

Leaning over Peter gives Felicia a quick kiss before pulling his mask back on. Quickly moving by the Black Cat with leaping off the edge Spiderman fires off webs while swinging away into the night letting out a holler of joy. Meanwhile, Felicia looks on grinning and surprised on her heart feels lighter. Like already knew she was falling for Spiderman somewhat, but now knowing who he really is, that level of trust he gave her so implicitly is making that happen even more so. Because having a crush to play with Spiderman is one thing, having actual deeper feelings for Peter Parker is something else altogether. Something Felicia putting her mask back on is not regretful of.

Leaping off the roof Black Cat firing a grapnel cable out of a device concealed within her wrist swings off into the night.

* * *

Short time later at the Osborn Mansion

Walking on the glass Peter having quietly snuck in makes his way down the stairs into looking around realizing this is Green Goblin's old lair before seeing Harry sitting in a chair by a computer desk. In Harry's hands is a mask used by his father with Peter can feel his Spider-sense lightly buzzing, but not in profoundly serious danger mode. Not yet anyway.

Removing his mask Peter keeps it in his hand while grabbing a chair and rolling it over with sitting down in front of the man.

Looking up with weary eyes "What are you doing here Peter?" Harry asks.

"Because I said we needed to talk, and yes I realize I screwed up by not coming sooner. You deserve answers" Peter says.

Nodding with glancing off "What happened to my father? I get my father was the Green Goblin now, that's obvious… but just what happened?" Harry asks.

"We fought and he killed himself on his glider. The only reason I never told you anything is because Norman asked me. A part of it was just ended up being despite everything your father is still your father. I didn't want to ruin that image forever. Another part is this life… not one I can even explain greatly myself" Peter says a mix of guilt with other emotions "If you still want me dead fine, but let's do it here instead of hurting innocent people."

The Osborn Heir's face is a mix of emotions places the Goblin helmet on the desk while looking back at Parker.

Letting out a sigh "No Peter… I don't want to kill you. If you didn't show up to talk who knows but honestly, I want my best friend back" Harry says exhausted.

"Me to Harry, me too," Peter says caringly and in relief.

"Apparently my father's trip to being an insane nut job happened or at least part of it since I don't even know anymore. Those chemicals tubes over there contain Oz which from my acquiring of Oscorp files is an attempt to recreate project Rebirth" Harry reveals.

"Wait the project that created Captain America?" Peter asks in surprise.

"Yep. Of course, I'm no scientist which you would understand the stuff better than me anyway, but even I get the picture of trying to recreate the formula has always been met with limited success. Mostly cause the original inventor kept part of the notes in his head" Harry says.

Nodding "Yeah I figured that. I know the stories better than most; you remember as a kid I always dreamed my father had fought Red Skull with the rest of the Nazis helping Captain America" Peter says.

"Yeah, I remember, then you would just look at Ben in confusion when he said it would have been your grandfather instead. Eventually, you changed your tale to include that to" Harry says wistfully grinning.

"Hey, I was five, cut me a break. Besides, you liked to pretend you were Bucky anyway" Peter says.

"True. From my discreet government sources, they've said Captain America was trapped in ice for having returned to work discreetly for SHIELD" Harry says. "Of course, a rumor is Captain America was found by some guy called Namor, SHIELD just happened to be in the area."

"Your more right than you realize. I ran across Captain America and his partner Black Widow for helping them take down some ninjas. We worked with a bushy-haired guy that has metal claws, goes by Wolverine too. Logan has an impatient problem" Peter says.

"Apparently, he's a member of those mutants Charles Xavier houses out a mansion somewhere in New York," Harry says.

"What are you going to do with the serum?" Peter asks seriously.

"Before you showed up there was a high chance, I was going to use it to kill you, now I'm thinking I could study it. Perhaps make it better" Harry says.

Facepalming before looking at his friend "Harry all this began from your father playing around with a serum. Octavius's life got ruined due to playing god with stuff he didn't understand" Peter says, "Nothing good would come out of you messing with this stuff. Dr. Bruce Banner messed around with trying to recreate the serum only ended up as the Hulk."

"Okay Pete, okay" Harry replies after a moment.

"Thank you," Peter says.

"I bet it sucks having MJ getting married to another guy in a few days," Harry says.

"Actually, it doesn't… for the first time in my life. Sure hurts, but it's time I grew up. The MJ I wanted was just a dream, not who she really is. Not like hatred or something, just we are not good together" Peter replies.

"Hmm never thought I'd see the day when you finally did not have an interest in Mary Jane Watson" Harry replies in surprise.

Yawning "I don't blame you," Peter says.

"Get some sleep, Pete, go use one of my guest rooms," Harry says.

"I appreciate it, but I'll be fine" Peter replies.

Rolling his eyes "You have zero justification for going back to that rat trap of an apartment. I have more rooms than I know what to do with, go use one. I keep spare clothes in some of them, so that way Bernard doesn't find you in this suit. Even if he did the man's too loyal to me to give it away. Because I will call your aunt and say that you thought going home across the city while dead tired on your feet was a better idea" Harry says firmly.

Sighing "Okay, alright I'll remain. Don't need you being an all-mother hen on my case" Peter says.

"Now that's better" Harry replies grinning.

"I just hope Felicia doesn't go to my apartment looking for me," Peter says.

"Whose Felicia?" Harry asks curiously "You got yourself an actual girlfriend?"

"I said that out loud?" Peter inquires in mild embarrassment. Mostly out of not wanting Harry to know that detail yet from the friendly ribbing he's bound to get.

"You did, now your buddy is all ears. Is she hot?" Harry asks.

"Crap well anyway yeah she is. We haven't even gone on a date yet so a little early to call her my girlfriend. I'm hoping though" Peter says.

"Huh, I'm glad for you Pete. Truly I am. Guessing on no first date she wouldn't know about you running around in your pajamas" Harry says.

"Actually, she does, it's a long story. I want to destroy this though before I hit a mattress" Peter replies.

"Well, you'll have to tell me sometime, and I've got a nice fire to throw that crap into," Harry says.

Nodding "And if I were you, I would get rid of the rest of this Goblin stuff so you're in the clear from unwanted questions," Peter says.

"Yeah, I'll work on that tomorrow. I might keep the gilder though, looks fun" Harry replies.

Peter shakes his head in amusement while getting up.

* * *

Few days later at a church

By a window, Felicia Hardy is in a muted strapless grey dress which tightly hugs her body. Not having the white wig reveals her gold color hair to be on display, and in flat running shoes. Next to Felicia is Peter Parker who's in a black tux, and having walked over is Harry wearing a tux too. Currently just done talking with Henry Pym as Pym and the human spider ended up on a conversation over quantum physics for reducing objects while communicating with ants by wearing a helmet device.

Suddenly Mary Jane in her white bridal dress alongside John Jamerson in his suit comes walking over to greet the three of them. John gladly shakes hands with all three and thanks them for coming.

"I must say Harry you got an interesting girl this time" Mary Jane comments.

"Actually, I'm with Peter Mrs. Jamerson" Felicia replies smirking.

"Oh," Mary Jane says following a moment then gives a light, unnatural grin "Happy for you Peter."

"Really? It doesn't seem like you are MJ" Harry notes.

Looking over "More surprised, not out of some jealously" Mary Jane retorts.

"Sure," Harry says in mild disbelief.

"I think that's quite enough Mr. Osborn," John says sharply.

"Excuse us, we have more guests to thank," Mary Jane says briskly.

Mary Jane and John walk off while Felicia, Peter, and Harry all glance between each other.

"You know I almost feel sorry for Jamerson's son, bought the whole act like a perfect mark. Because his new wife well it wouldn't surprise me if Ms. Watson only started dating him to make you jealous Peter. Oldest trick in the book" Felicia notes.

Groaning while pinching the bridge of his nose "Only you two will go to a wedding and insult the bride" Peter says.

"Sue me for all I care. I'm just pointing out MJ has a habit of the past for flakey boyfriends with special social status of Flash Thompson, me, now Jamerson. You were the odd exception. And your girlfriend has a point since you started showing interest in her again only once you saw her with John Jamerson" Harry replies.

"Well, I fail to see how that's my problem. I just wish her the best" Peter says then looking over at Felicia "Besides I'm quite happy for who I'm with now."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Parker including no complaints if we leave here to go somewhere more alone," Felicia says sultry smirking.

"Well, I see no reason for staying given I'm shocked the three of us didn't get kicked out" Peter quips.

"Just not my mansion," Harry says.

Rolling his eyes "Oh please you've got enough rooms in you would never hear us if we decided to go there" Peter says.

"Besides with those rich mansions you never know what cameras are lying about or sex dungeons" Felicia adds deciding to join her boyfriend in egging the Osborn Heir a bit.

"Well Pete's the one with the camera skills," Harry says.

Looking over "Really? How interesting" Felicia adds.

Running a hand through his hair while blushing "Not uh those type of photo skills… that's not my line of work" Peter says.

"Shame" Felicia quips.

Any further conversation is cut off as the three look out seeing fire trucks race by with the sirens blaring. Peter and Felicia exchange a glance quietly agreeing it's time to leave.

"I'm starting to see why you don't have a very successful life besides the mask. You don't have to be everywhere, there is a fire department for a reason" Harry points out.

"And when I was not operating at my peak Harry, I still tried to do the right thing saving a young girl's life. Only discovered somebody else was in the building who died, like my uncle's death, never again" Peter says firmly "This is my responsibility."

"It's ours's," Felicia says.

"Still getting used to that" Peter quips.

As Peter and Felicia begin to leave a male voice rapidly approaching gets their notice.

"Good job Mr. Parker for leaving. Get me those pictures of that web-headed menace and on my son's wedding day no less. Maybe I will finally have the proof to nail that wall-crawler" J. Jonah Jamerson barks.

"You know Mr. Jamerson you seem to be the only paper in town publishing your massively inaccurate news on Spiderman who is a hero. Even I've realized that myself recently. I'm thinking Oscorp might need to go into the newspaper business. I'm pretty sure I could convince my board to buy the Daily Bugle" Harry says.

"What?! I've gone up against mob bosses, if you think I'm just going hand over my newspaper to you Mr. Osborn you've got a fight" Jamerson replies abrasively.

Upon giving Harry a quiet nod which the man returns Peter and Felicia make their way unnoticed out of the church while all the attention is now brought onto the scene between JJ Jamerson, and Harry. While his wife alongside his son tries to calm him down.

A few minutes later Spiderman and Black Cat are swinging through the city streets towards the fire.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that with leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**On the reference to Logan/Wolverine is actually in the first Sam Rami Spiderman film we would have gotten a cameo by Hugh Jackman. Yet we never got it for the dumbest of reasons as they couldn't find Wolverine's costume from the X Men films.**

**Are you kidding me? It's Wolverine, he doesn't need a costume.**

**The references to Captain America, Namor, Banner, and Pym are all from the tie in Spiderman novels for the first two films on expanding a bit for other heroes being active.**

**Besides, the Dr. Strange reference mentioned as taken in Spiderman 2 film as he's running about as well.**

**Which the very first Iron Man film Nick Fury's first lines to Tony Stark mention Hulk, mutants and Spiderman. In addition to, one of the films being revealed Stark aided Otto on building his arms and Peter was going to have a cameo in the Hulk film.**

**Only sadly because of right issues we never got any of that.**

**Namor being the one to find Steve Rogers and free him is a reference to the original Avengers comics from the 1960's where Namor threw an entrapped Rogers into the water to start defrosting him. Rather quickly Rogers got picked up by the Avengers chasing Namor.**

**Also referring to only Captain America is in the original comics Steve Rogers had Captain America as his secret identity.**

**Oh, Peter referencing the burger place run by some guy named Lee is of course a Stan Lee cameo.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
